Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones). Moreover, many input devices incorporate force sensing features in addition to proximity sensing.
In general, in one aspect, one or more embodiments relate to a processing system. The processing system includes a sensor module, the sensor module configured to perform a capacitive scan using a plurality of electrodes disposed in a display device in a first area. The processing system further includes a determination module that is configured to determine, using the capacitive scan, a bending response of an input surface covering the first area and a second area. The bending response results from an input force being applied to the input surface in the second area. The processing system is further configured to determine, using the bending response, a force estimate of the input force, and determine, based on the force estimate, whether to perform an interface action.
In general, in one aspect, one or more embodiments relate to an electronic system. The electronic system includes a display device including a plurality of electrodes disposed in the display device in a first area, an input surface covering the first area and a second area, and a processing system operatively connected to the display device. The processing system is configured to perform a capacitive scan using the plurality of electrodes, and determine, using the capacitive scan, a bending response of the input surface. The bending response results from an input force being applied to the input surface in the second area. The processing system is further configured to determine, using the bending response, a force estimate of the input force, and determine, based on the force estimate, whether to perform an interface action.
In general, in one aspect, one or more embodiments relate to a method. The method includes performing a capacitive scan using a plurality of electrodes disposed within a display device in a first area. The method further includes determining, using the capacitive scan, a bending response of an input surface covering the first area and a second area. The bending response results from an input force being applied to the input surface in the second area. In addition, the method includes determining, using the bending response, a force estimate of the input force, and determining, based on the force estimate, whether to perform an interface action.
Other aspects of the disclosed technology will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.